RIVALES
by touka-chan21
Summary: Ichigo y orihime son novios formales pero que pasara cuando el se tope con una situacion un tanto problematica? enfrentara un ataque de celos de quien menos se lo espera teniendo un rival que podria costarle su relacion


Hola mina les traigo un pequeño fic de la pareja ichihime así qué disfrútenlo cómodamente.

Disclaimer: bleach es propiedad de tite kubo, la historia es mía, mia, mia…

"rivales"

La mañana era soleada y muy calurosa, una ojiplata salía de la tienda de comestibles con los ingredientes para la cena de aniversario que le daría a su actual novio y por mucho tiempo amor de su vida. Antes de cruzar la calle en un callejón a lado de una vinatería escucho el ruido de una caja siendo rasguñada, la curiosidad la invadió y acudió a ver topándose con un pequeño gatito blanco de ojitos verdes y una manchita negra en el centro de su cabecita, el animalito era tan tierno qué no resistió la tentación y se lo llevo.

Por otro lado kurosaki ichigo se encontraba recostado en su habitación pues trataba de analizar los acontecimientos recientes en cuanto a su comportamiento respecto a su novia y el como la protegía. Según él, no estaba mal vigilarla cada que salía del salón o hablaba con alguien, más bien era porque en el trayecto podía encontrarse con algún hollow o delincuente, tampoco estaba mal medio matar a los chicos que la miraban directo al pecho o las piernas ya que podrían ser violadores o acosadores que la quisieran dañar, entre esas y muchas cosas se puso a pensar ya que hace pocas horas rukia le metió tremendo regaño cuando lo vio fulminar con la mirada a un pobre chico que se atrevió a sonreírle a la chica.

"_-estas enfermo ichigo- le decía la pelinegra_

_-no es verdad enana, ese imbécil miro muy confianzudo a hime, me dio mala espina_

_-ichigo, en primera komura tiene novia, y en segunda él le agradecía por la tutoría de inglés qué le dio si no, no salvaba la materia_

_-d-de todas formas pudo ser más respetuoso, ya sabes, por su novia_

_-Escucha-la chica le tomo de la camisa muy enojada y amenazando con golpearle el rostro-espero que mañana te disculpes con él y con inoe por todas las veces que ella se ha tenido que disculpar por ti, entendiste?_

_-hime se ha disculpado por mi culpa?_

_-así es, espero que entiendas las cosas si no te romperé cada hueso del cuerpo hasta que entiendas_

_-e-estás loca maldita enana_

_-y tu advertido baka"_

Después de esa amenaza tendría que disculparse con komura pero lo que más le molestaba era saber que le causaba molestias a su princesa por culpa de sus malditos celos, porque lo aceptaba estaba celoso, pero jamás lo admitiría en público si no sería darle más armas a la enana y el mandril para molestarlo, sin olvidar a su odioso padre.

La melodía de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo el aparato y abrió el mensaje de texto qué indicaba que la ojiplata quería verlo, tomo del closet una bolsa rosa y su abrigo verde, bajo hasta la entrada y se topó con su padre

-ya iras con hime-chan verdad hijo mío

-no molestes viejo

-ichigo-hablo serio-recuerda que…. Quiero que mis nietos salgan a tu hermosa madre

-imbécil!-exclamo sonrojado mientras lo pateaba dejándolo inconsciente, salió murmurando insultos y después de despejarse se calmó.

Llego al departamento de orihime y toco tres veces, la chica le abrió y él se sonrojo aún más cuando la vio vestida de esa forma tan inocente

-te ves hermosa hime-alago su vestido corto

-a-arigato ichigo-kun-el sonrojo qué tenía contrarrestaba el blanco de su ropa-pasa-el entro y se quitó su abrigo

-huele delicioso hime

-espero qué te guste es tu favorito, takojaki

-Gracias- él se sentó en el sillón mientras esperaba a la chica que había entrado a la cocina, de pronto escucho el ruido de algo rompiéndose y al ver estaba el gatito blanco rasguñando la bolsa del regalo de su novia-pero qué ray….

-veo que has conocido a ul-kun

-ul-kun?, hime de donde salió este gato, te lo regalo alguien?-decía dando inicio del ataque de celos

-no, lo encontré solo en la calle y no pude resistirme a esos ojitos verdes

-ya veo-cuando el chico miro al gato noto que los ojos de este eran del mismo verde que…-ulquiorra-susurro sorprendido

-mmm?- has dicho algo?

-no, nada

-bien, iré por tu regalo-la peli naranja salió muy contenta a su habitación mientras el ojimarron fulminaba al gatito con la mirada

-estúpido ulquiorra ahora eres un fastidioso gato que intenta acabar conmigo verdad?-el gatito ladeo la cabeza-pero te juro que no te quedaras con hime, es **mía** y de nadie mas

-ichigo?-la chica sostenía una caja mientras lo veía y escuchaba amenazar al gatito

-hime, yo…

-por qué amenazabas a ul-kun?

-y-yo… solo… jugábamos verdad?-miro al gatito

-t-te sientes bien?

-si, por cierto aquí tengo tu regalo- le entrego la bolsa-feliz aniversario-la beso y ella abrió la bolsa, saco de esta una caja de terciopelo y al abrirla vio un collar con un dije de corazón que tenía grabados su nombre y el del chico

-es hermoso gracias ichigo, ahora abre el tuyo-le entrego la caja y en esta estaba un costoso reloj de la marca Armani-te gusto?-pregunto al sorprendido ichigo

-hime, esto es….

-sé que querías uno pensaba dártelo en tu cumpleaños pero no pude esperar

-gracias-beso de nuevo a la princesa y esta se sonrojo, de un beso pasaron a algo más íntimo, las caricias se hicieron presentes en ambos las cuales poco a poco subieron de nivel, ichigo besaba el blanco cuello y dirigió una de sus manos hacia las piernas de la chica deleitándose con sus suaves gemidos hasta que…se escuchó el ruido de un objeto caer, el chico no le dio importancia pero la ojiplata se levantó de golpe haciéndolo a un lado y viendo que el gatito había sido el culpable

-estas bien Ul-kun?-le pregunto abrazándolo

-está bien hime-contesto un irritado ichigo pero fue parcialmente ignorado por ella, la noche fluyo de igual forma, el gato distraía a hime y él se desesperaba más y más hasta que decidió irse, la chica entristeció pero trato de ocultarlo despidiéndose de su novio.

Por varios días fue la misma rutina de siempre, el gato se llevaba la mayor atención de la peli naranja y el ojimarron se cansaba más y más de esa situación. Ahora esos celos que iban dirigidos a algún chico se dirigían a un "inocente" animal el cual ganaba mucho terreno con cada día que pasaba, hasta que ichigo exploto.

El viernes ambos chicos caminaban de la mano rumbo a la salida, cada fin de semana después de clases debían ir a casa del chico a ver alguna película o jugarían con las mellizas, aprovechando que no estaba su molesto padre, todo marchaba bien hasta el momento, pero ella se detuvo de golpe asustando a su novio.

-sucede algo malo?

-gomen ichigo-kun, pero recordé que hoy no puedo ir a tu casa pues ul-kun debe ir al veterinario

-pero fue hace 2 días

-lose pero creo que ha estado sintiéndose mal últimamente y…

-orihime-habia problemas, el no solía llamarla por su nombre a menos que estuviera enojado-debes dejar a ese gato en paz

-que quieres decir con eso?

-estas como obsesionada por ese animal, no te le despegas ni un minuto, y él hace lo posible por atraer tu atención, incluso parece que lo quieres más que a mi

-ichigo….si eso es lo que piensas pues estas muy equivocado-le respondió enojada, todos a su alrededor incluyendo sus amigos los veían discutir-no puedo creer que no confíes en el amor que te tengo

-me haces dudar cada que actúas así

-ya veo-le dijo agachando la mirada-entonces creo que no sirve de nada estar juntos, terminamos

-bien!-exclamo el chico yéndose del lugar dejando a orihime sorprendida y dolida.

Decidió no llegar a su casa por el momento por lo que agradeció cuando su insignia comenzó a sonar, se transformó en shinigami y corrió hacia el hollow que se alzaba frente a él, y sin dejarlo siquiera atacarlo lo corto por la mitad

-se ve que estás enojado-renji llego hasta el

-qué rayos quieres mandril, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces

-lo sé pero también sé muy bien que deberías enfriar tu cabeza y pensar las cosas en cuanto al asunto de inoe

-no tengo nada que pensar, ella ha elegido

-y te dolió perder ante una gata, no?

-cierra la boc….dijiste gata?

-así es inoe ha estado cuidando una gata embarazada-ahora entendía, todo el exceso de atención y preocupación era a causa del embarazo, realmente…-eres un idiota zanahoria

-renji, donde esta hime?

-con rukia en la clinica-sonrio al ver como el peli naranja corría en dirección a la clínica, tenía que ir rápido donde la chica para poder disculparse y recuperar su relación.

-gracias por acompañarme kuchiki-san-le dijo desanimada, ya habían salido de la consulta de ul por lo que caminaban por el parque para cortar camino

-tranquila inoe, ya sabes cómo es ese idiota, además tu no estás haciendo nada malo

-lo sé pero él se pasó esta vez

-ok, que te parece si me esperas aquí mientras yo voy un momento por allá-señalo la tienda de crepas

-sí, ve-se sentó en una banca cercana y acaricio a ul con cuidado-bien ul-se limpió una traicionera lagrima-que serán tus pequeños niños o niñas?-de pronto el viento comenzó a sonar con fuerza y la chica pudo observar como un menos grande salía de una garganta, este la detecto sin problemas por lo que rugió y lanzo un golpe hacia ella, gracias a los shun shun rikka pudo bloquear el ataque con el escudo, apretó contra su pecho a la asustada gata mientras temblaba y veía como rukia se acercaba corriendo pero iba a ser demasiado tarde, el menos comenzó a preparar su cero y en cuestión de segundos lo lanzo, con todas sus fuerzas llamo a ichigo esperando un milagro que ella veía lejano y lamentándose por su ultima discusión cerró con fuerza los ojos pero no sintió dolor alguno, los abrió lentamente y vio que el peli naranja se acercó con rapidez y la abrazo fuertemente cuidando de no lastimar a la gata.

-perdóname hime-le susurro el chico sorprendiéndola

-no, perdóname tu a mí por todo

-te equivocas, fui yo quien no debió exagerar, mis…celos me cegaron de ver lo que realmente pasaba

-y todo lo que dijiste?

-no es verdad, solo era la frustración del momento, el tan solo pensar que si tú me dejabas de querer me asusto mucho

-eso jamás pasara-le dijo besándolo cálidamente, esa era su primera reconciliación y realmente a ninguno le gustaba recordar el porqué de su primera pelea. Dicho y hecho, al escucharlo confesarle la palabra "celos" a la chica sus amigos lo molestaron a más no poder, sin mencionar que para pagar su deuda con ul rukia lo obligo a asistir a la gata en el parto pues fue a la mitad de la noche y el veterinario no estaba disponible.

-hime

-mmm?

-por qué decidiste cuidar de ul?

-eso es…porque sentí que si no la ayudaba podría morir, ya sabes, al enterarme de que su parto era delicado me dio miedo pensar que los gatitos no nacieran, o peor aún que al nacer se quedaran huérfanos, eso es algo horrible-él se sorprendió al escuchar esa confesión puesto que sabía a la perfección que tanto el como ella habían crecido sin una madre y eso era muy difícil de superar y si esos gatos hubieran pasado por la misma situación seria aún más difícil que ellos hubieran sobrevivido

-sabes-le dijo abrazándola mientras alimentaban a los animalitos-eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido inoe orihime, te amo

-y-y-o también te amo ichigo-kun-y sellaron ese momento con un beso tan tierno y cálido que se quedó grabado en sus corazones, eso sí, el no dejaría de "cuidar" a su novia pero sería un poco más relajado con el asunto pues no quería volver a cometer el error de tener rivales equivocados.

Que les pareció? En lo personal a mí me gustó mucho para ser mi primer one-shot no creo haber estado tan mal. Dejen sus reviews por fa para saber en qué puedo mejorar mis fics.

Nos leeremos pronto, bye bye.


End file.
